


I May Be A Woman, But I'm No Lady

by KoreaBoo670



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Girl Power
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 04:44:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12269157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoreaBoo670/pseuds/KoreaBoo670
Summary: Charlotte D'Artagnan only wanted to find the man who killed her father in cold blood, yet she ended up becoming one of the closest friends to the Inseparables. It is hard being a woman who can fight and shoot while living in a world built for men to take on the heavy work for women. But she does not care, what matters most is that she's glad she's considered a musketeer and had friends who will fight beside her through thick and thin. Yet there is one who she thinks she likes more than a friend. Who is it?





	I May Be A Woman, But I'm No Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is a female D'Artagnan story. I've read a lot of genderswap D'Artagnan stories and they're mostly pairing her with Athos, or all three of the musketeers. Thing is, I'm not sure who I should pair her up with, so I ask that you guys put up a vote for your choice. Athos, Porthos, or Aramis? Please comment who you want.

**Charlotte's POV**

The musketeer garrison. That's where I'll find him. Athos. I know this because one of the brigands was wearing the musketeers crest. I know his name because it was my fathers last word. The name of his killer. I will find him. Challenge him, either he dies, I die, or we both die. It matters not, I'm not afraid to die, but he might hesitate to kill me. Why? Simple: I'm a woman. 

A woman living in a world built for men who did the dirty work for us while we sat and looked like the pretty trophy wife that gives them dozens of children, willingly or not. It's why my father passed on his knowledge of swordsmanship to me. Since I was a young girl, I was always bullied by the older boys. They would say stuff like 'when my parents sign the marriage contract, I'll see to it that you are the perfect wife who keeps their mouth shut.' I beat him bloody after that. It may not be proper but I didn't care at all. Anyone that insults me in that type of matter deserves a heavy beating. 

It was then that my father decided that I needed to learn to protect myself from men like them. I've been fighting with a sword since I was nine, fighting hand-to-hand since I was twelve, and shooting muskets since I was fourteen. The women in our hometown, Gascony, looked down upon me, turned up their noses and always sneered whenever I wasn't acting like a proper lady. I could give a horses arse what they think. Don't come crying and begging to my feet when you need me to protect you. 

I had dismounted my horse as soon as I reached the musketeer garrison and tied my horse to one of the troughs. Making sure that my musket was loaded and held in my right hand and my sword in my scabbard on my hip, I walked in. 

''I'm looking for Athos.'' As soon as those four words left my lips, three men with hats turned towards me and looked at me in surprise. If I were in their shoes I would as well. Not everyday that a woman wearing leather breeches, tunic shirt, brown leather corset, arm braces, musket, and a sword on her hip walk in and call for a musketeers name. 

"You've found him." One man with a heavy scruff said. Without breaking my gaze from his, I point my musket straight at him, but he doesn't falter, and neither do i. 

"My name is Charlotte D'Artagnan of Lupiac in Gascony. Prepare to fight, one of us dies here." 

"Now that's the way to make an entrance." One of the other two musketeers had said with a grin. 

I pulled my sword from it's scabbard and set my musket aside. Swinging my sword around confidently, I sent Athos the harshest glare I could muster. Which worked because I saw him flinch that was barely there. 

"Can I ask why?" He questioned. 

"You murdered my father," Was all I said, my voice somehow calm, but my glare never fading. His raised eyebrow was then lowered and he wore a blank expression on his face. 

"You're mistaken. I'm not the man you're looking for." And with those words, I ran at him, anger clouding my thoughts. 

"Murderer!" I crossed swords with him and swung twice, both of which he blocked. Our swords crossed and we both stood our ground. "Do you deny that you shot Alexandre D'Artagnan two days ago in cold blood?" I grunted the words out, venom dripping in my voice.

"I usually remember the men I kill." He said to me. "That name means nothing to me." 

"Then you're a liar as well!" I gave a small battle cry and swung my sword at him. We continued to duel and I heard the other two musketeers speaking, but didn't bother to process what was being said. 

After several attempts at hitting Athos, he had managed to disarm me and place his blade close to my neck. 

"That's enough!" Athos yelled. "That could have been your throat. Don't make me kill you over a mistake." He removed his blade from my neck and slightly pushed me away, stepping back from me. "I didn't kill your father, and I don't want to kill you." He turned and started to walk away. 

I reached over and yanked a knife from the wooden post beside me and threw it towards him. 

"ATHOS!" One of the musketeers yelled out. 

Athos had turned just in time for the blade to shoot past him and hit another pole several inches from the hand of the musketeers that had tried to warn his friend. 

"And that could've been your back. Now fight me or die on your knees. I don't care which!" I yelled the last part and they had all remained silent. I'm surprised that no one else in the garrison had come out to see the commotion. "No?" I stepped forward to strike Athos once again with my sword. 

One of the musketeers had pulled their blade out and blocked mine. "He said enough." 

"Very well, I'll fight both of you." The third musketeer had brought his own sword into the fray and also blocked mine. 

"Three of us. Now," He said. "For God's sake, put up your sword!" 

"You'll have to kill me for it!" I started to fight once again, this time all three of them. 

"Lively little bugger aren't ya?" The third musketeer said. We fought more and then I was cornered against the stairs. 

"Stop fighting! All of you!" And just like that, the three man slightly backed away from me as soon as the voice of Constance Bonacieux echoed through the garrison. "Is three against one fair? Especially since she's a woman." 

"That should hardly matter." I muttered under my breath. 

"We weren't going to kill her." Athos said to her as she put her sword away.

"Weren't we? Next time lest us know." The second musketeer said and turned to lean against the table after putting his sword away.

"Madame Bonacieux, what are you doing here?" asked Athos.

"I followed her, because I knew she was going to do something stupid!" Constance said as she stomped over to my side. 

"I don't need you to protect me." I said calmly to her and moved to retrieve my sword.

"Don't say another word." She hissed to me. "If only men, or in this case women, would think instead of fighter. There might be more good one's left!"

"Her, I'm not sure about." The second musketeer said looking towards me. "Her, I like." He then pointed towards Constance. I just scoffed and grabbed my pistol. 

A group of men had walked into the garrison wearing red garbs and I saw a few other musketeers. 

"What is going on?" The man at the very front called out, looking at Athos and the other two musketeers. "Never mind! Did you find Cornet?" I kept my mouth shut and simply observed them. He must be the captain judging by the way Athos and them had immediately straightened up when he got closer. 

"He never made it to the monastery." Athos answered. "Give us twenty men and we'll search the road to Chartres." 

The captain had a look of regret on his face that was very visible. "Athos, I am sorry. These men have come to arrest you. You're to appear before the King immediately, charged with robbery and murder." Two men stepped up beside Athos, hands ready on the handle of their blades ready to attack when provoked. "I promised them there'd be no trouble."

Just as the two men had taken Athos' sword, he turned to me. 

"I'm not the man you're looking for." He told me. 

"Then why did my father name you before he died?" I demanded. 

"I don't know." Was all he said before he was taken away. I glanced at the other two musketeers, the captain, and Constance before following the three men to the palace.


End file.
